Madea Simmons
Mabelean"Maude" Stevens, making her debute in 2038 , is the protagonist of the "Maude" series. She is the matriarch of a large and extended family. She is tall, elderly, and very outspoken. She is also aggressive and firm with her family, often pulling out a pistol or resorting to physical disciplinary methods when they disagree with her authority, regardless of their age. She seems to have numerous guns, four in one play. She appears in the plays, movies, and television timelines of the J.R. Jackson universe, and is one of the few characters who is widely known in each. Her character is the same in each, the differences only being her age and extended family. Character history Background Not much is known about Maude's actual background, but it is revealed in Maude's'' Family Celebration'' that she has an aunt Iola, and she is 85 years old. In Maudie Goes To Prision, she said that she was also a stripper and a wrestler so she can bring in money and raise her children.Also in Maudie Goes to Prison,it shows how much crime she has actually committed. From a very young age she has been a criminal. At eleven , she was in trouble for petty theft. She also a single mother, who has five children . Play In the play, Maude lives in a house often visited by other family members who are enduring some sort of hardship. She allows these family members to stay with her temporarily. In the play, her family is very large, consisting of three siblings, a number of nieces and nephews, grandchildren, and a few great-grandchildren, as well as one great-great grandchild. Her most widely known daughter, is her middle one and of her only living children, Pearl Stevens. Her deceased child is Tony Stevens Jr., who has been mentioned somewhere along the lines in the series. Movie Maude is the main character in almost all of them. Her personality is still the same, however, their have been changes to her extended family, as well as her age. In the movie series Madea is now in her seventies. Her siblings are brother Carl first shown in All In The Family, Aunt Bamela introduced in Aunt Bamela's house, and an unnamed sister(possibly Jessica from the play) who died leaving behind a misguided cousin named Laverne who fails to keep her adult children in order before her passing. Maude also has a court ordered foster daughter named Amy, as well as a niece named Angela with two adult daughters. Her known children still consist of Cassandra,Pearl,Bernice,Brian and Tony(deceased). One major change is the age of Maude's sister-in-law, Myrtis Johnston , who in the play was a middle-aged widow, but now is an elderly woman the same age as her sister-in-law. Sam's daughter, Ellen, is the main character of the first film and is well in her fourties after being married for nearly twenty years. Television Series Maude has a limited role in the House of Harper series, only appearing in a few episodes. She is an unseen character in Meet the Clevelands who is referenced numerous times by Cleveland or Pearl. In this timeline, she is in her mid-70s, which is only confirmed through Mr. Cleveland's official age listed on the official Meet the Clevelands Website. It is stated that the two went to prom together, thus, making her the same age, differing from the play where she is 65, and the movie timeline where she is in her mid-70s. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Diary of a Mad Black Woman Category:Madea's Big Happy Family Category:Madea's Big Happy Family characters Category:Madea goes to jail characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Boo! AMH Characters Category:Boo 2! AMH Characters Category:Boo! A Madea Halloween Category:Boo 2! A Madea Halloween Category:Madea Goes to Jail